Sonic and Co 's Future Children
by Emmaxx95
Summary: Sonic and Co. went for a picnic in the park when suddenly a bright light occurs and then appears children from the FUTURE what will they do how will they get back home . Sonamy , Crails , Knuxouge!
1. getting to knowing children

One day , Sonic and his friends went to the park to have a picnic made by Cream and Amy . When they reached their destination they glanced around the park for the best picnic spot they could find . Rouge saw a tree shading a picnic bench and suggested it to the others.

"Hey guys what about that nice spot over there " Rouge suggested pointing to the bench.

Everyone exchanged glances and nodded.

"Nice work Rouge !" Sonic said.

Rouge was proud with that comment and raised her head like a hero would do once he saved the world . Amy started to get jealous and annoyed at what Sonic said . She then started heading to the picnic bench that Rouge suggested about . Everyone soon followed after Amy when they saw her walking away .

They all sat on the two benches that were placed on either side of the wooden table . They started to spread all the food across the table . They started with the appatizer which was ham sandwiches and other types . Sonic saw that chili dogs were part of the appatizer and his mouth started to water . Amy saw this and stated..

" There just for you Sonic , I even added something to the mixture that you will love ."

"Thanks Ames " Sonic said .

As Sonic took a bite out of it his iris' in his eyes turned into hearts .

"OMG Ames what did you put in this ! " Sonic asked forcefully.

"Love " Amy stated . Sonic was dumbfounded , he didn't know there was a love flavour. But didn't really care . He kept eating until there was nothing left on the plate .

"Those were the best chili dogs ever !" Sonic shouted towards Amy . Amy giggled towards this and looked away to keep the blush from coming .

Suddenly there was a bright light that shined against them so they had no choice but to shut there eyes until it stopped . Sonic thought it was Eggman , Tails thought it was a robot but Knuckles thought they were Aliens . The only thing they could hear was "ALIENS " from Knuckles. Rouge rolled her eyes at this and gently slapped Knuckles on the arm . " No knucklehead , there are no such thing as Aliens " Rouge stated getting annoyed.

Suddenly the light stopped and there stood right in front of them were ...children ?

" Who are you ? " Sonic asked all of them .

A child came up from the crowd of children and said in a worried tone .

"Daddy don't you know me ? " A little girl asked.

Everyone gasped in confusment at what the little girl said .

The little girl was a cobalt blue hedgehog with bangs the same colour as her fur , jade eyes , quills down like Amy except longer and a violet dress that covered her small body . She also had a teddy bear in her hands.

" What did you just call me ?" Sonic then asked shaking with worriedness.

" Don't you remember us dad ?" A male blue hedgehog asked stepping through the crowd .

He was nearly identicle to Sonic but had different shoes and longer quills .

"No I have never seen you before in my life " Sonic nearly yelled.

"OK then , ill introduce my self and everyone else ok ? " The blue hedgehog exclaimed.

Sonic and the gang nodded in agreement.

" Hi ! I am Flash and Amy and Sonic are my parents , this little girl here is my sister and her name is Sonia . I also have a twin sister but she is nothing like me " FLash stated .

A pink hedgehog came out of the crowd and introduced herself "HI ! I am Rosie I am 16 years old and so is Flash obviously. Sonia is 5 years old ."

Rosie had pink wavy hair going down to her waist , she had loads of makeup on but suits her perfectly . She had pink bangs that looked like a side fringe and had emerald eyes while Flash had a mixture of both emerald and jade. She wore a revealing red dress that went up just above her knees with smoking hot red high heels to match .

All the guys in the group whistled other than Flash . Even Knuckles and Tails whistled. Sonic just blew a low and slow whistle .

" OMG Sonic we have beautiful children , I love them to bits already ." Amy squealed with happiness as she hugged Sonics back .

Sonic sighed and looked over them again and agreed with Amy .

"Yea , yea we do " Sonic whispered softly to Amy while rubbing her quills a bit.

"Ok we'll carry on now" Flash continued " This is Vanilla and she is Tails and Creams daughter " Vanilla stepped through the crowd and waved shly to Cream and Tails .

She was a yellow bunny with blue eyes from Tails . She wore a blue bright dress.

" I am 5 years old and Sonia is my best friend " Vanilla sweetly said with a smile placed on her face.

" And I am her older brother , Miles II , I am 16 years old and Rosies boyfriend . " Miles II said walking through the crowd aswell and putting his hand around rosies waist.

He was a light orange fox with 2 tails and has chocolate brown eyes. He also has his manners off Cream.

Cream and Tails looked at each other and glanced over at Sonic and Amy .

" OMG I can't beleive this " Cream stated blushing and giggling .

" Oh and in the future your pregnant with your 3rd child and your birth date is next week."

Cream was dumbfounded and so was Tails .

" I am holding my 3rd bundle of joy in my stomach at the moment in the future and it's Tails' child ?" Cream asked just incase she got it wrong.

Miles II and Vanilla smiled and nodded .

" Yea and we know what gender it is if you want to know ?" Miles II said .

" What is it ? " Cream and Tails both said excited.

" It's going to be a little girl " Vanilla giggled out.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Everyone said happy for them .

"My little brother is growing up so fast " Sonic stated while putting his arm around Tails' shoulder and started to fake cry.

Tails shrugged Sonic's arm off of his shoulder and said " Yea , Yea he is"

**OK 1st CHAPTER DONE BUT I WILL DEFINATELY DO A 2nd CHAPTER AND IT WON'T BE LONG TRUST ME ALL I NEED IS 3 REVIEWS AND I AM HAPPY WITH THAT.**

**IN MY NEXT CHAPTER IT WILL DESCRIBE KNUCKLES AND ROUGES CHILDREN AND WHAT THEY DO WITH THEM . AND IF I GET MORE THAN 5 REVIEWS IN THIS STORY YOU CAN VOTE FOR WHICH STORY OF MINE THAT YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN AND I WILL GIVE YOU A SNEEK PEEK IN THE STORY THAT WAS VOTED FOR. **

**XXXX HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND THANKS FOR READING XXXX**

**LOVE EMMAXX95...**


	2. Splitting up

Sonic and Co.s Future Children chapter : 2

"So what about me ?" Rouge asked nervously.

5 kids stepped towards Rouge and raised their heads towards Flash so he could introduce them.

" Oh Right Sorry , Rouge these are your 5 children " Flash stated.

"Who's the father ?" Rouge asked yet again nervously but had a feeling who it was .

" Knuckles " Flash mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear .

Everyone started giggling except Rouge and Knuckles. Sonic couldn't help the giggles and bursted into a fit of laughter.

Rouge and Knuckles turned red with embarrassment and turned their backs towards them to keep the blush from appearing.

" I ... never ... thought I'd see the day ... that Knuckles and Rouge ... * GASP* would be together ... and have loads of kids ..." Sonic said in between laughter.

" Ok I'll call out the names now if you don't mind dad " Flash asked quite annoyed with his dads imaturity.

Sonic nodded and stood up off the ground as he was already on it .

" This is Jewel " Flash said pointing to the white bat with white dreadlocks and a cresent on her chest just what Knuckles has.

" Jewel is 6 " Flash continued. Jewel stood out and waved.

Flash saw how astonished the expressions were on Rouge and Knuckles' faces , so he continued.

" This is roberto , he is 7 " Flash stated towards the red bat .

Flash saw that the bat and echidna were as stiff as a statue so Flash giggled at the 2 lovebirds and just kept continuing.

" This is Cliona , Mathew and Luca , and there triplets . They are 10 years old ." Flash finished , taking a deep breath full of oxygen.

Cliona is a pink bat with Rouges sparkling blue eyes ( Red and White = pink) .

Mathew is a red bat and has a mixture between purple and blue eyes .

Luca is a white echidna with purple eyes like knuckles.

When Flash finished the speech , everyone giggled at the same expression Rouge and Knuckles had on the face as they had at start.

Rouge and Knuckles then eventually began to breath again and were able to move .

" Ok , so what our we going to do now ? " Amy asked.

" I guess we will have to bring them home to our own houses but the 2 parents have to decide which house they are going to stay in . " Tails stated.

" Ok Sonic you are coming back to my house with the kids " Amy decided.

Sonic nodded in agreement and gave his signiture thumbs up.

Amy smiled , she loved how he would smile and give a thumbs up towards her.

The 2 hedgehogs walked away holding hands. They were in love. The kids followed after them.

Tails broke the silence and asked Cream " Cream , would it be okay if you could come back to my house with the kids ? "

Cream giggled at Tails' nervousness and shyness towards her and kissed him on the cheek while replying " Yes "

Cream held hands with Tails and shook her arm back and forward to motion her kids to follow.

" OK , all that's left is us " Knuckles said.

" Yep all alone ... ok it would be better if we go to Angel Island cause the kids have plenty of room to run around and play games ...and you know the child , Jewel with the cresent , she could learn all the master emerald rules and mumbo jumbo cause she has the same cresent as you on her chest so that means , she is next to mind the master emerald " Rouge suggested .

" Ok but your not sleeping with me " Knuckles said giving her the assuring eye.

" Fine " Rouge mumbled while slumping and said " OK kids follow daddy "

Knuckles sighed and motioned the kids to follow .

After 3 minutes none of the Sonic team were there anymore.

But suddenly a small light appeared and you could hear " Tails , it's time "

**OK THAT WAS MY SECOND CHAPTER BUT I WILL HAVE A 3RD CHAPTER DONE BY THE NEXT WEEK! **

**REVIEW AND IF YOU REALLY LOVE ME YOU WOULD !**

**LOVE YOU ! TILL NEXT TIME**

**EMMAXX95 ! :D**


	3. Sonic and Amy

Sonic and Co.s Future Children Chapter 3

Sonic and Amy

Once they reached Amy's House , Amy started on dinner .

" So what are we having ?" Sonic asked.

" Baby food " Amy answered .

" Say what ?" Sonic then questioned .

"I was joking Sonic we're having steak and potatoes " Amy giggled out.

Sonic realized this and started giggling at his stupidity.

"So kids ... am I a good mother in the future ?" Amy asked rubbing her toe against the wooden floor with her hands behind her back.

" You're the **BEST** mommy ever " Sonia answered filled with joy opened her arms out to get picked up.

Amy saw the gesture and picked her up . She then hugged all her children together and said out of relief. " Thx guys "

Sonic saw the group hug so he walked towards them and joined in.

" Is dinner ready yet ? " Sonic complained after 2 minutes into the hug.

" Yes Sonic your baby food is ready , kids steak is ready " Amy said sighing but smiling .

" Uhhh I thought I was getting steak ?" Sonic yet again questioned confused.

" Sonic you never know weither I am telling a joke or not do you ? " Amy said getting annoyed at Sonic's confusment .

" Guess not but I will try better to understand " Sonic assured her by wrapping his arms around Amy's waist and kissing her cheek while Amy was laying down their food and blushing uncontrolably .

" Ok I guess I can let this one slide " Amy giggled still blushing .

Sonic let out a sigh of relief and sat down beside Amy.

" So am I a good daddy ? " Sonic asked.

" No " Flash sarcastically said while digging into his food.

" Who asked you ? " Sonic answered humourously.

" Your the best daddy in the world " Sonia answered.

" Thanks Sonia , at least you have good taste in daddys " Sonic stated.

Flash stuck out his tongue at Sonic and everyone bursted in to a fit of laughter.

Amy wiped away some of the tears that formed in her eyes while laughing .

" Rosie , you havn't talked since introducing yourself , is everything ok ? " Amy asked getting worried .

" Yea everything is ok " Rosie sighed . Amy didn't beleive that for a second.

"She always sighs when something is on her mind" Flash instructed.

" No I don't " Rosie yelled getting annoyed .

" Then why are you getting annoyed very easily ? " Flash said smirking knowing he would win.

" Ok , Miles proposed to me this morning and I didn't answer him cause I didn't know the right decision, I am way too young but if I say no he might dump me all together , I just don't know what to do !" Rosie yelled out in frustration .

" Oh god , now I know a father would hate to hear that but Rosie if he truly loves you he will wait " Sonic answered smiling.

" Awww thanks dad , you know what you are the best dad ever " Rosie stated smiling aswell.

" Well you know what they say " Sonic cockily said.

Everyone then bursted into a fit of giggles while Sonic just stood there confused.

" Ok ok can we move on ? " Sonic asked getting annoyed.

Everyone then stopped and smiled.

" Well now you have that off you chest Rosie and because of that you got great advise from your very unexpectedly wise father " Amy notified .

" Yea I guess so " Rosie said.

They finished with there dinner and Amy started cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen .

" Well when you have the kitchen cleaned up we will all watch a movie " Sonic stated.

" Wait why don't you help me ?" Amy suggested .

" That's a girl job " Sonic replyed while turning his back.

All 4 words sunk into Amy's head and stared at him in disbelief.

" Did you think that cleaning and making dinner was a womans thing and eating and sitting down watching TV was a boy thing ? " Amy asked getting angrier with every word that she said.

"No no I didn't mean that can't you take a joke " Sonic noted.

Amy was horrified .

" Oh I'll show you a joke " Amy stated while pulling up her left sleeve and taking a closer step towards Sonic .

" Uh Ohh " Sonic said in a slow and low tone .

**OK THAT WAS CHAPTER 3 AND CHAPTER 4 WILL BE ABOUT CREAM AND TAILS . AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IT'LL BRING IN A BIT MORE INFORMATION ABOUT THE FUTURE TAILS AND CREAM.**

**SO IF YOU REALLY REALLY WANNA FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT THEN YOU WILL REVIEW WITH ALL YOUR PASSION ( HAHA DRAMA QUEEN ;D ) ANYWAY UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE ! LUV YA !**

****EMMAXX95****

**P.S. ALL THE SONIC CHILDREN IN THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME :**


	4. Tails and Cream

"Mommy " a little girl whimpered , tugging on her mothers top and skirt . It was really awkward for Cream since her daughter was only a few years in difference by age and her son was much older than both Herself and Tails ! Gladly though Cream called her mother to come over and help , beleiving the whole story seemingly , but believed it more when she saw the evidence.

"Yes Vanilla " I sweetly asked . I didn't need to bend down for her or anything like that because she was tall for her age .

"Am ... is the baby going to be alright ? " Vanilla looked very worried and we couldn't have that happening to a 5 year old child so I reassured her .

"Of course ! But you really need to go back so your other parents will have you there for the new baby " I chirped to her . Her expression turned to sadness and hurt ?

"You don't want me here mommy ? " oh know ! I didn't mean that ! I didn't know what to say !

"No ! I was happy when I saw my future children such as you and miles , but wouldn't your mommy and daddy be missing you at home ? "

"I guess so , but brother can send us home !" I stared into blank space , something clicked with me . Miles has the key to get back home and he never told us ! He will be grounded when he gets back home !

"Mom ! Where are Tails and Miles II ?" I yelled , walking out of the kitchen forgetting about Little Vanilla for the minute . I tried searching but awaiting the response .

"I think there in the garage hunny ! " ah ha !

"Thank you mom ! " I smiled , looking to see Mom coming out of the wash room , with dirty clothes . She smiled and gave me a quick your welcome before leaving me .

I ran down the stairs but also being careful with every step I take . I finally reached the end of the stairs before spotting Tails' head inside a machine of some kind . I looked around and found Miles grabbing tools from the counter a few metres away from the machine .

"Miles " I said , trying to keep a low profile . I realised I interrupted there own conversation that they seem to be muttering .

"Yes " he plainly replied , smiling up at me . I started walking down the stairs continuing the Conversation .

"I heard from your little sister that you have the key to get home " I was at the bottom of the stairs now walking up towards the two . Tails' head slid out from under the machine and his face was full of shock and surprise . Miles didn't look to happy anymore .

"Well I do kind of have a way back , but as we were going , the thing dented and it doesn't work to its full potential and if we risk it we might not get back safely , but we can hear our parents talking from it" .

"Can they hear us ?" Tails questioned . Now that's a good question , I thought to myself . I folded my arms .

"Faintly " he answered . "Do you want to hear yourselves ?" He added . I looked to Tails as he looked at me , we smiled and nodded .

"Ok" miles said before grabbing an object from the back of his back pocket. It looked like a remote , a real unusual one . It had its own buttons and it was small but it had a screen at the top and it was oddly shaped . Miles pressed one of the buttons and we heard scruffling noises at the other end .

"Oh my gosh Cream ! We gotta get you going !" "She's on her way !" "The baby's coming !" a mixture of voices screamed out but the third one that I heard brought my attention and from what I could see from miles and tails too . Miles pressed another button and it stopped . We exchanged glances and came together with the same words .

"Oh no "

I AM SORRY THAT THIS IS A SMALL CHAPTER AFTER SOO LONG BUT IM BACK AND WILL BE WRITING UP NEW CHAPTERS EVERY FEW DAYS GUYS SOO U WILL BE READING ALOT MORE IN THIS CHAPTER ! I JUST WANTED TO PUT UP SOMETHING TO CONTINUE IT SOO U WILL KNOW THAT IM STILL HERE :)

THANKS FOR READING **** PEACE OUT****

EMMA


	5. Rouge and knuckles

Rouges P.O.V

"Knuckles ! Come here ! "I yelled , disgusted and scared.

"What ?" I heard him whine entering the room. He looked as if he were tired.. until he saw the situation I was in . He started laughing of course and I wish I could slap him over the head but I couldn't even reach him . All I could do was yell .

"Help me ! " I screamed at him . I thought he was about to help until I saw him take his mobile out and a flash occurring at me . He was taking a blasted photo at a time like this . Oh , he is gonna regret it . I tried struggling but that would make it worse .

"How did this happen ?" Knuckles asked , gesturing to the demon kids . They hav Knuckies attitude anyway .

" Let me tell you what happened .

I , being the good girl I am made dinner for my so called 'future children', when the two youngest didn't like what I made . I made a simple gourmet dinner which did include vegetables , Jewel and Roberto seemingly doesn't like vegetables so they asked for something else . After spending an hour making the dinner , I refused and told them to eat the food in front of them . I threatened them then that if they didn't finish there dinner they would be sent to there room with the dinner and wouldn't be aloud to come out until it was done . (Myself and Knuckles made rooms for the children when we came home by the way ) the kids refuse to agree with that threat and made one up of their own for me ! So now I'm hanging off the ceiling , my wings are tied and the two kids are laughing at me . " I finished , glaring at the still giggling children .

I folded my arms in anger and embarrassment and ask again for Knuckles help .

" I don't know Rouge , you look really happy upside down " he smirked . I was boiling , this isn't the right moment to be making fun of me .

"Just do it !" I yelled . Knuckles was slightly taken back and nodded sighing . He grabbed a chair and climbed up reached for my tied ankles . But once I asked for his help I regretted it straight after . He untied my ankles and I went flying to the ground , actually cut out the flying bit because he was stupid for not unleashing my wings first so I was falling .

I was on the ground wincing in pain from the big fall , rubbing my sore spot .

"Thanks " I said sarcastically . He smirked and replied " it was my pleasure " I glared at him but not forgetting what happened before when my eyes then shifted to the two kids . My head was about to explode .

"Wait until I get my hands on you !" I shouted towards them . There eyes filled with terror and they ran of course . I ran after them though but they were fast , ill give them back . They're are the ages of 5 and 7 how are they still going at this speed . I could hear knuckles from behind catching up to me . The kids kept running until we saw this purplish force of pressure In mid air . Knuckles and I certainly stopped but the Jewel and Roberto kept running as if they knew what it was . They kept going and they ran right into it until they were gone from us . We then ran after them , knuckles stopped and told the triplets to keep tight or find sonic and the gang . They nodded in understandment and stayed put while Knuckles and I grabbed each others hand ,as much as we despised each other , and jumped in as well . We were not going to lose a kid no matter how annoying they were besides it could effect the future .

The force pushed us in in amazing speed , memories flashed before our eyes and some flash photos of what looks like older versions of us all . I grimaced and shuddered at what I must look like In the future . Then a huge floating clock out of no where , was going clockwise at unbelievable speed . Everything around us was purple and the objects around us were all floating .

" time travel " I heard Knuckles mutter . I realised we were still holding hands so I grabbed mine back which made knuckles jump for a second . I've never seen him jump before , that must be serious ! Time travel ? Could he be right , please don't let it be time travel , I prayed in my thoughts . Knuckles kept gazing at the clock going forward while I was looking mostly at what was surrounding us . Suddenly the clock began to disappear by going back wards . There was now a light in replacement of the clock and we seemed to be getting closer to the exit . A force of speed flung to us and we jumped out revealing grassy plains and houses that has a familiar atmosphere .

"Where are we ? " I gulped , looking around .

"The future " knuckles muttered , also taking in his surroundings . I suddenly glanced in a direction that was leading to the houses where I saw Jewel and Roberto run to . Knuckles saw them too and began running , I followed after him and was still taking everything in . The kids led us to a house with the words 'Sonic and Amy Hedgehog ' on the door . I smiled knowing whose how's this was . Knuckles acting like a tourist , began taking pictures on his phone of the sign knowing it will be ' comedy gold ' . I don't get him . The kids knocked on their door while we took a step back . The door opened and out came the hottest guy I have ever see , he was better looking than me ! And that has never been said . He was a rare shade of cobalt blue with his quills in its usual form . He was basically a bigger version of Sonic , which he was .

" hey jewel , Roberto ! " he said in pure happiness .

"Hey uncle Sonic , have you seen mom and dad ?" They chorused . He knelt down to their level and smiled .

"They're in the back , would you like to see them ? By the way have you seen my kids lately ?" He asked , his expression changing to depression .

"Can we see them now if you don't mind " jewel asked when Roberto added "they're gone to the future with everyone else . Before Sonic could say anything back , they ran in but just before he got a chance to close the door he saw us .

"Who are you guys ?" He questioned , tilting his head to the side . I gulped but just before I could say anything , Knuckles beat me to it .

" hey Sonic , I'm knuckles and this is rouge " he announced , gesturing to himself and me . I waved but stopped when Sonics eyes widened .

"You're knuckles and rouge from the past !" He yelled , starting to panic .

"Yes we know ! Your children , our children , tails and creams children from this time went back to the past and found us " I explained . Sonic sighed and opened the door to the fullest .

"Come on in and we will talk about this " he said , gesturing us to go in . We did as we were told and walked in Future Sonic right behind us .

"Hey guys , look who's here " sonic shouted to everyone . Heads turned and all attention was stuck on me and knuckles .

Oh , Gosh .

_HEY GUYS ! YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT HUH ? DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE A BETTER DESCRIPTION ON HOW SONIC TURNED OUT LIKE IN THE FUTURE IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS SO DON'T WORRY ! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT AMY AND SONIC AGAIN SO WE WILL FIND OUT WHAT AMY DOES TO SONIC :O PLEASE REVIEW IF YOUR ENJOYING THIS STORY AND EVEN SEND ME A PM ;)

THANKS FOR READING ***** PEACE OUT *****

EMMA :) XX


End file.
